Three Weeks Later
by Resident-Neptune
Summary: Chris is left to put his life back in order after Africa. WeskerxChris


_Disclaimer_: I do not own the characters in this piece of fiction, they belong to Capcom.

This is my entry for lemon-sprinkles' 'Monster' contest.

a/n: I had posted this earlier only to delete it after receiving advice to make much needed changes to the format to make it easy on the eyes. The story is still the same though.

* * *

Being impaled by a Tyrant. Being decapitated by two rocket propelled grenades. These are sure ways in having a person officially become deceased. These however, are not the ways to kill a monster. And although a monster does horrible things…Chris couldn't help but hope his monster would live…and return to him.

They never recovered the body in the volcano. Chris was positive the rpgs connected with Wesker, but he knew from experience that Wesker had no intentions in staying dead. It had been three weeks since stopping Wesker. Three weeks that he had spent in bittersweet agony. Sweet that the world had not been infected as a whole by Uroboros, and bitter that Wesker no longer seemed a part of his life. He had fully expected that Wesker would return to him by now. Furious? Sure. But still, Wesker was as drawn to Chris as Chris was to him. This was the reason to Chris's inability to go back to work since Africa.

"You've got to get back to work Chris," Claire's worried words barely penetrated Chris's thoughts. Looking up from his cheeseburger and across the table, Chris focused eyes on his sister,

"I'm going back soon," he mumbled.

"You should have gone on vacation, like a real one Chris," Claire said, "complete with sun and the beach and you relaxing."

"I am on vacation," Chris mumbled though a half-hearted bite of his cheeseburger.

"I'm done here," he said placing the half eaten cheeseburger on the plate.

"I don't know what happened…and I'm willing to wait until you're ready to spill…but something happened to you, and I'm worried," Claire said calmly.

"A lot happened, but I'll be fine Claire, honest," Chris offered a lopsided grin.

"I'm sticking around until I deem you back to normal," Claire said with an even stare.

"At least I get to see more of you," Chris smiled, "I'll get the bill."

"And I'll get the car," Claire countered.

While Claire slipped out of the diner, Chris wandered over to the cashier to pay for the meal. While waiting for the waitress to ring him up, he studied the people walking outside by the windows. He had begun to turn back to the waitress when a sight caused him to freeze.A figure with slicked back blonde locks and sunglasses had walked past the diner. Chris broke out of his stun and rushed to the door making his way outside not hearing the waitress shout after him. 'He's alive,' Chris thought but then the man waiting for a cab turned while taking off his sunglasses, brown questioning eyes locking on blue. Disappointment filled Chris as he gazed into those brown eyes.

"Sorry…mistook you for someone," Chris mumbled and made his way back into the diner slightly pink in the ears.

"I thought you done skipped out on me," the waitress smiled. Chris offered a smile, handed her the money and told her to keep the change then turned and walked out just in time as Claire pulled up to the curb.

"Do you wanna go out with me and Leon tonight," Claire asked Chris as she pulled away from the curb and headed to Chris's apartment.

"Nah," Chris replied much to quickly, "I think I'll stay in tonight."

"I hope you don't plan on drinking yourself to sleep Chris," Claire said, voice full of disapproval.

Chris glanced at her from the corner of his eye and shifted uncomfortably, "Where're you two heading anyways?"

"We're going to get some drinks, it's been a while since I've seen him," Claire responded.

"What time do you think you'll be back by," Chris asked.

"Probably after last call," Claire said before adding, "we could all stay in and have drinks at your place if you want."

"No, go out. Have fun," Chris assured.

"Ok, but I mean it Chris, no more drinking yourself to sleep," Claire leveled her eyes on his as they waited for the light.

"Sure sure," Chris replied absentmindedly half his thoughts elsewhere.

They made it to his apartment and up to his place in mostly silence. A silence only two people who are comfortable with each other can bear.

"I'm gonna take a nap," Chris said after closing the door, "let me know when you leave" Chris called out to Claire while he made his way to his bedroom. He heard Claire sound that she had heard him then heard her slip into the restroom to get ready. He closed the door to his room, kicked off his shoes without a care, pulled off his socks, shirt and pants tossing them aside and jumped in bed. The only light filtering in was that of the sun that was slowly making its way down before sunset. Chris shifted over to his bedside and pulled out a bottle of whiskey he had by his bed and took three longs swigs then chased them by three more. He set the bottle under his extra pillow and pulled his arms over then his head cradling his head in his hands before turning over to his side and slightly curling into the fetal position, arms held tightly against his chest keeping himself from falling apart. He stayed that way focusing on the dark corner of the room while the alcohol slowly relaxed him.

Claire knocked on his door an hour later. "Yeah," Chris asked sleepily.

"I'm heading out now," Claire called softly through the door.

"Have fun," came a sleepy reply from the other side of the door. Once Claire was gone and out the door. Chris sat up in bed, relishing the way his head was spinning, keeping thoughts from focusing on one subject. Grabbing the neck of the bottle of whiskey, Chris began what was becoming his nightly routine when Claire wasn't around. One small bottle of whiskey got him good and fucked up. He made his way to the living room and plopped himself upon the sofa, sitting clad only in green boxers; he downed another swig from the bottle. Sighing, he turned on the TV and channel surfed. He created a game. At each mention of infomercials announcing, "but wait, there's more," Chris would take a swig. He stayed on the paid programming channels and soon the bottle was empty.

He sat and stared at the television for quite some time, not actually seeing anything. Chris's head was fuzzier than ever and full of thoughts of Wesker. How Wesker had been such an ass when they first met. His acceptance into S.T.A.R.S., their tentative first kiss beside Wesker's desk. The first time Wesker took Chris to his apartment…the feeling of Wesker's delicate hands trailing hot paths down Chris's body. His thin lips against his neck, the green eyes locking onto the blue, raw lust radiating off of them as Chris lay waiting for Wesker to make a move…Chris stood up, slightly losing his balance and bouncing off the hallway wall, he turned to the bathroom to take a much needed leak. Closing his eyes, cock in hand; he released a steady stream of piss into the toilet.

"Thinking of jerking off to anyone in particular?" The stream flowing from Chris's penis stopped abruptly. He turned suddenly, hand holding penis while a few droplets of urine flew in an arched path. There stood Wesker. Hair slicked back as usual, black t-shirt played up by a black suit jacket, pants and dress shoes. Chris stood shocked, not believing what was before him. Wesker's eyes traveled from each of Chris's eyes to his lips, his jaw, to his bare chest to his penis in hand then back to his eyes.

"ARGHH," came a sound of fury from Chris's mouth. He rushed to Wesker and planted his fist against his jaw first to the left side then to the right. Blood flew from Wesker's mouth and splattered upside the white wall. "SOME NERVE YOU HAVE" Chris's fist connected to Wesker's ribs, a knee connecting to Wesker's solar plexus, "SHOWING YOUR," another fist to the ribs, "FACE ASSHOLE!" Wesker, doubled over and gasping for breath had not raised a fist to counterattack.

Chris stood before Wesker, eyes flooding with tears of joy and anger, penis still playing peek-a-boo from the slit in his boxers. He looked down and shoved his member in rather roughly. Wesker took a few more breaths and slowly righted himself up.

"Forgive me," Wesker wheezed, "you made for my recovery to be a difficult process."

"Not to mention," he added while glaring, "You shot at me with a fucking rpg."

"Well if you hadn't been so intent on destroying the world, I wouldn't have needed to shoot you, you damn fuck!" Chris spat with fury.

"You knew I would have had you at my side after the world was cleansed," Wesker replied calmly despite the blood running down his chin.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Chris shouted eyes locked onto Wesker's, "I have fucking friends and a sister!" his chest heaved, "What of them?" voice cracked nearing hysteria.

"You're drunk," Wesker questioned. A choked sob escaped Chris's mouth and he broke eye contact shoulders shaking unsteady up and down as more sobs escaped Chris's mouth.

"I'm a mess without you," Chris let out, "so what is it that I can't convince you of?"

Wesker stepped forward, grasped and steadied Chris's face in his hands and locked eyes on him, "You must continue to be patient. I can't change without you." He brought his face forward and engulfed Chris within a kiss. Chris stood limp in Wesker's hands, limp against Wesker's lips, but soon his hands were behind Wesker's shoulders, bringing his whole body closer, tasting the blood from Wesker's mouth. He moved his left hand down and grasped where Wesker's right ass cheek met the back of his thigh, and wrapped his right leg behind Wesker's left leg. Wesker working furiously against Chris's mouth maneuvered the two of them so that Chris's back was against the hallway wall.

"Lesson number 53," Chris breathed heavily once Wesker moved his lips against his jaw, "if gone for extended amount of time," he paused to catch a breath, "you have to fuck me enough to make up the absence," Chris breathed out.

"Fair enough," Wesker purred while pulling Chris to the sofa. The blonde turned Chris, pulled down his boxers and inserted a finger into his opening. Chris moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure while supporting his leg against the lamp stand. Kisses trailed the base of Chris's neck to mid spine, one hand with fingers working the opening, while the other hand gave comfort to Chris's accusing pointing member. The door to Chris's apartment opened and Claire strode in.

"Hey Chris," she called out while turning to lock the door, "Leon had to leave early so I'm back." She turned and when she caught sight of the act being performed and the performers, her eyes flew open in shock and horror. Wesker was jerking Chris off, and Chris looked like he was enjoying it.

"Oh god!" Chris cried out realizing Claire was in the room. He scrambled away from Wesker while grabbing a pillow from the sofa to shield his erection.

"Claire…I…" he began. Claire finally broke out of her frozen stance turned, pulled the door open and ran out.

"Fuck fuck!" Chris nervously cried aloud sobering up immediately.

"I think you should go after her," Wesker's smooth voice suggested.

Chris continued cursing, seemingly the only speech he was capable of while grabbing a robe from the restroom, throwing it on and exiting the apartment full chase after Claire.

"Claire!" Chris shouted seeing his sister slip into the elevator. The doors closed and Chris turned for the staircase. Feet pounded heavily down as he flew down the stairs in order to beat her to the first floor. He reached the elevators in time for the doors to open and to find Claire rushing out and into his open arms.

"Oh god Chris!" Claire shouted feeling hardness against her front.

"Sorry," Chris mumbled holding onto her shoulders meanwhile placing distance between them.

"Not now Chris," Claire yelled behind a choked voice refusing to make eye contact. She struggled to release herself from his grasp.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Chris tried.

Her blue eyes were daggers upon his, "you're sorry that you didn't tell me you enjoy fucking around with the man that has deliberately placed thousands of people in body bags?" Claire shouted words echoing in the lobby.

"I can't formulate words Chris, not now, let me go," she struggled to no avail.

"I know what he's done, but I can change him Claire, I just need more time," Chris desperately said.

"Time, more time," she questioned, while tears brimmed her eyes, "how long has this been going on," Claire demanded, still holding back the tears.

Chris sighed a defeated sigh.

"Tell me at least that this has been going on since after Antarctica," Claire begged.

Shame crossed Chris's face, "It's been going on since S.T.A.R.S. Claire," Chris admitted.

Turning her face to glare Chris in the eyes, Claire started, "Steve…" the strength she had stopping the tears broke and they flooded her face, "You could've stopped him from killing Steve."

"I tried Claire," Chris began before being interrupted, "My brother is in love with the murderer of the man I loved. How ironic," Claire cried shrilly, "I believe this takes the cake Chris, you're even more of a monster than he is." With that she pulled herself out of his grip and ran to the exit.

"Don't ever try to contact me," she yelled over her shoulder and disappeared into the night.

Chris stood glued to the floor. A pair of delicate but strong hands gripped his shoulders and directed him to the elevator.

"My sister," Chris began. Wesker directed him into the elevator and pressed for Chris's floor. Wesker turned Chris and brought him into his arms.

"She will come back Chris," Wesker assured him, stroking the brunet's short locks, "give her time."

Chris stayed motionless, head resting against Wesker's neck. The doors to the elevator opened on Chris's floor and both men stepped out, one leading the other to Chris's apartment. Once inside the older man began kissing Chris softly and slowly tasting the tears on the younger mans cheeks. Wesker led the still shocked Chris to the bedroom where he lowered Chris onto the bed. Straddling him, Wesker began to remove Chris from the robe he had on, slowly kissing the exposed skin from the shoulder to hand and repeating with the other arm. Wesker lowered himself down to Chris's face, arms locked on either side of his head and began kissing him passionately. Chris began kissing back realizing he would let pleasure drown the pain.

Out of breath, they parted reluctantly and Wesker began to slide down Chris while pulling his robe completely off. Chris broke out of his shock and sat up quickly throwing a punch and connecting with Wesker' cheekbone. Wesker remained kneeled rigid at Chris's feet not moving, only keeping eye contact on the blue eyed man in front of him. Almost immediately after, Chris lunged into Wesker arms in an awkward hug.

"I'm sorry," he huskily apologized while softly kissing Wesker cheekbone, "get rid of this," Chris demanded, hands clawing at Wesker's still clothed body. Wesker stood up parting from the warmth of Chris. Meeting Chris's eyes, Wesker began undressing himself, undoing the buttons from his suit jacket while touching himself through his pants. A small moan escaped Chris's throat and he grasped his hard cock, slowly moving his hand up to the head and down to the base. Wesker then undid his pant button and pulled down the zipper. Another small moan escaped from Chris. Wesker pulled off his jacket, t-shirt and pants without delay. Chris stopped stroking himself, attention solely on the hard organ that was jutting away from Wesker's groin and pressed against the skintight black underwear. As soon as Wesker stepped out of his skintight black underwear he lunged down upon Chris and ground his erection against the younger mans.

"Oh Wesker," Chris cried out clawing his nails across the older mans back. Wesker growled in response and caught Chris's cries within his mouth. Wesker broke contact with Chris's mouth and began trailing kisses down his neck to his right hip. Chris closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his head. His eyebrows flew up in surprised pleasure once he felt wet warmth around his member. Wesker placed his hands upon the brunet's hips and began sucking and licking like there was no tomorrow.

After what seemed like hours of pleasure, Chris sat up and lifted Wesker's chin, "take me now," he huskily begged.

"Yes dear," Wesker replied then flipped Chris onto his knees. A small gasp escaped Chris as a finger was inserted into his opening while the other hand made gentle circles upon his lower back. Another finger was added, then another and Chris found himself relaxing. The fingers exited from inside Chris and soon he felt a warm hardness gliding up and down his crack finally stopping at the opening. The blonde fully inserted himself and his face full of ecstasy went unnoticed as Chris arched his back and rolled his eyes to the top of his head in pleasure.

Small moans and sounds of skin smacking skin filled the room for the next couple of minutes. The thrusts became faster and harder and Chris gripped the sheets beneath him while Wesker tightened his vice grip on Chris's hips. Collapsing onto his left shoulder, Chris drew his right arm down and began pumping himself for completion, but Wesker forced his hands away only to continue the act himself. Five pumps and six thrusts later, they rode out their orgasm, a growl and a moan mixed in unison.

Wesker exited from Chris and collapsed on the bed behind him. An arm wrapped around Chris's waist and pulled him slightly closer leaving no space between their bodies.

"I'll try harder," Wesker said after minutes laying in silence. He kissed Chris's neck then fell asleep from exhaustion.

As Chris lay in his sleeping lovers' arms, tears threatening to break the dam, Chris realized given the choice, he had chosen a monster over his family.


End file.
